theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Edge Chronicles wiki:Canon Policy
Canon is the word which describes what is officially considered part of The Edge Chronicles universe. On this wiki, we use a tiered system to decide what is put in articles, and what isn't. If there is a conflict or inconsistency, the higher tier always overrides the lower. Sometimes, an illustration contradicts the textual description, and in this case, the text is considered "more correct" than the image. Tiers of canon Tier one — The Edge Chronicles books This tier contains all of the The Edge Chronicles books, written by Paul Stewart and Chris Riddell. The original English texts are most useful in this case, but other editions can be considered part of this tier. Images included in this tier are all those that appear in the books, including maps and diagrams, as well as the original cover illustrations by Chris Riddell (not the newer ones by Jeff Nentrup). For clarity, in this tier, text takes priority over images. If there are discrepancies between the text and an image, these may be considered inconsistencies. This tier includes: * The Quint Trilogy ** ''The Curse of the Gloamglozer'' ** The Winter Knights ** Clash of the Sky Galleons * The Twig Trilogy ** Beyond the Deepwoods ** Stormchaser ** Midnight Over Sanctaphrax * The Rook Trilogy ** The Last of the Sky Pirates ** Vox ** Freeglader * The Lost Barkscrolls ** Cloud Wolf ** The Stone Pilot ** The Slaughterer's Quest ** The Blooding of Rufus Filatine * The Immortals * The Cade Trilogy ** The Nameless One ** Doombringer ** The Descenders * ''The Edge Chronicles Maps'' * The Sky Chart: A Book of Quint Tier two — Weird New Worlds This tier includes everything from the now-discontinued Weird New Worlds blog. Most of the events of this series are contradicted by the Cade Saga, and are therefore non-canon, but there is still much that can be considered canon. Everything from this tier is entitled to a page on the wiki, however anything which is considered non-canon must explicitly say so. Tier three — Other information from the authors Any other content from the writers which has not been published in the books or written in Weird New Worlds falls into this tier. This can include anything relating to The Edge Chronicles from: * Chris Riddell's black 'Edge' notebook * Travels With My Sketchbook by Chris Riddell *Chris Riddell's tumblr or Instagram *Interviews or Q&As with the authors Tier four — Third-party info This tier includes any information from official sources, other than the authors. This can include: * The new book covers by Jeff Nentrup * The official Edge Chronicles UK website * The official Edge Chronicles Facebook * The old Randomhouse website * Illustrations by Goncharov, who added images to the Russian translations of The Edge Chronicles, in addition to those by Chris Riddell * Wikipedia. But be careful, it isn't the most reliable source about the Edge and often outdated. Category:The Edge Chronicles wiki policiesCategory:Organisation